monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Order/@comment-24849899-20150716062117/@comment-12776-20150716081015
Serious, at least half of your post are junk of flowery rhetoric that has nothing to does with you message, it's hard to take you seriously. Not to mention your point is "Order will win" yet spend much of your post express why you don't like monsters. How about rewrite it into something straight to the point? Many times your message come of as "This is bad, beleive me." It might work if you're Kenkou, but since you aren't, it doesn't. You try to point at something we don't really have info then just speculate the worst. Now for some noteworthy point. "Not to mention, we won't have any suitable plants to eat, sure they have edible foods, but 99.9% of those foods will make your brain say, "Hey! See that fine monster booty?! Yeah, go fuck it! Fuck your stable nutrition! Yeah! Fuck your logical senses! Fuck school!" Okay don't fuck those last three." Actually, if you mean various vegatable from the World Guide 2, I'm pretty sure they're simply what noteworthy to write about (it's just impossible that those are all, and I surely see no point of writing about normal potato). And among them we already have Intimacy Vegetable which has no lewd effect. "Hell, i'd rather be taxed out my ass knowing at least some goes to actual funding of this nation! Now we hate taxes, but imagine what Lescatie is in right now? It's like when Druella or Mrs. Hitler came and literally fucked the city, it's like both Pyongyang and Detroit had a child and came out as what was supposed to be an abortion." Example? Give me an example why it's as bad as Pyongyang and Detroit instead of just make a claim. "But geez, do they even know clean bathrooms or in this case, outhouses?" Sure, Kikimora and Nureonago are ultimate housewives in this regard. And it's unlikely that they're only ones, they're just the best that worth to mention. Geez, even combat girl like Lizardman know domestic work and savage like Ushi-Oni can learn it to please her husband. "Sure they may have every mans dreams and destines, but knowing your going to fuck the humanity outta you, your going to be losing logic, reason, and not to mention morality. How so? Becasue once you have gone off the deep end in asscheeks, all you think about is having sex, and nothing more. Talk about degrading, right?" This shit again? No. It's confirm by Kenkou himself that you can keep all logical thinking and continue normal life if you want to. Especially morality, the only thing that will change is that you will put sex on same priority as food and become accept monsters as people. If you choose to quit normal life and just have sex, it's your own choice. "Why should the Order win? Because without God, the world will be in chaos, and not to mention mankind and the world will be locked in conflict for a LONG time..." Fallacy, while Demon Lord does promote chaotic way of life, being lawful or chaotic has nothing to determine which sides will win. And even among mamono's side there're several governers that aren't as chaotic, we may have too little info on Poseidon or Ice Queen, but at least there're several Pharaoh's kingdoms as well as some Khepri's kings that choose to work instead of just enjoy their harem. Not to mention that killing the Chief God isn't anywhere in Demon Lord's plan. You totally make it up. "Now they have charm spells, but mankind has the technology, science is through trial and error and same for magic, but science has gotten us farther!" If you're trying to pull in real world as proof, I have to remind you that unlike MGE world, we don't have functional magic.